Witness
by Girlie G
Summary: When Taichi witnesses a murder by a gang, the gang comes after him since he’s the only witness. After Yamato saves Taichi from them once, Yamato swears to protect Taichi from them, even if it costs him his own life. . .but what if it does?
1. Attacked

Title: Witness  
  
Author: ME! GirlieG  
  
Summary: When Taichi witnesses a murder by a gang, the gang comes after him since he's the only witness. After Yamato saves Taichi from them once, Yamato swears to protect Taichi from them, even if it costs him his own life. . .but what if it does?  
  
Rating: Pg-13 for a couple swears *grin  
  
Other: Read AND review. No review=no story  
  
~*~*  
  
Taichi Kamiya ambled down the street away from the soccer field. His tanned arms rested on the back of his head, while his rough hands rested on his neck. Taichi yawned exhaustedly, the yawn bringing tears to his chocolate brown eyes. He stretched his arms before adjusting the strap from his sports bag across his shoulder. The sports bag bumped against his short clad legs as he walked. "What an exhausting practice," Taichi said aloud to himself, "I think I'll just take a shower and treat myself to another afternoon lazing about in front of the T.V."  
  
Taichi kept walking in silence until his apartment building came into view. "Home sweet home!" Taichi chirped to himself as he walked toward the building. Normally, he didn't mind the extra block walk to his apartment building, but today, Taichi decided to take the short cut to his apartment. He turned right down an alley and continued to walk unaware of the disturbance down the alley. As he approached the center of the long alley, he heard voices and instantly slowed.  
  
"I gave you enough time to get what I asked for you know," a voice droning silkily.  
  
"P. . .please sir, I will have the wanted weapons at a later time, I just n. . . need one more day s. . .sir. . .to get the specifics all straightened out."  
  
"I've already gave you a two week extension Masaki," The silky voice responds, "I think I've been more than fair have I not?"  
  
"Y. . .yes sir, b. . .but. . .I'm really close to getting what you want. . ."  
  
"I'm tired of waiting Masaki," The voice replied, "I think your services aren't needed anymore."  
  
At this point, Taichi could only watch in horror and hid himself behind a garbage can. He knew he should run and get the police, but he found himself only able to tremble. He swallowed and watched transfixed.  
  
"N. . .No Please sir! I promise to get them! Just one more day! That's all I require!" The whimpering man Masaki pleaded.  
  
"You tire me Masaki," The man replied sounding bored then nodded to two men behind him, "Koujouro, Shibumi, you know what to do." Then the man walked out of Taichi's view.  
  
"No. . .please. . .noooo!" Masaki whimpered. Taichi's eyes grew larger as he watched the men Koujouro and Shibumi advance on Masaki. His breath hitched as one of the two pulled out a black object and pointed it at Masaki who was whimpering, sobbing, and begging for his life. "I'll get them to you Sir, please don't kill me.Please! PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU PLEA-." *BANG!*  
  
Taichi gasped loudly as he watched one of the men pull the trigger and end Masaki's life. He gulped and backed away in horror, in turn, knocking a metal garbage can over. 'Shit!' he thought in terror as Koujouro, Shibumi, and "Sir" turned around.  
  
"HEY!" Koujouro yelled at Taichi. Taichi's eyes grew larger, if at all possible and he took off down the alley. Koujouro and Shibumi watched as he took off.  
  
"Go after him. Bring him back alive. . .we can't have him tattling on us now can we?" 'Sir' ordered.  
  
"Right," Koujouro and Shibumi answered as they took off after Taichi.  
  
Taichi ran frantically down the alleyway away from the men. "STOP!" one of them yelled. Taichi stopped for a split second looking around. To his right there was another branch to the alleyway, not an escape route, but he knew the alleys well and could probably lose them in there. Straight ahead was the exit, but these men were dangerous and quite possibly had more dangerous and probably quieter guns.if he were to keep running straight, then they would probably chase him down.  
  
With that in mind, Taichi dove down the side alley and took off. "STOP NOW AND WE WON'T HURT YOU," the same voice yelled. Taichi ignored him and ran down the alley jumping over obstacles and winding through fallen items.  
  
The footsteps got closer and closer as Taichi fought to stay ahead. After awhile, Taichi began to tire, and felt hands grab him from behind and hustle him up against the wall. Taichi hit the wall face first with a pain filled yelp. One hand from behind him grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, while the other hand gripped a handful of his unruly brown hair pulling it from the scalp.  
  
Though Taichi was in both shock, and pain, all Taichi allowed himself to do was take a shuddered breath. He let out a pained gasp and asked, "Wh. . .what do you want from me?"  
  
The person behind him chuckled. "He wants to know what we want. . .LISTEN kid," the person behind him sneered cruelly yanking on Taichi's hair eliciting another pain filled gasp, "you've seen too much, our leader wants you brought back alive."  
  
"I. . .I won't say anything I swear," Taichi mumbled quickly. The person behind him chuckled.  
  
"Sure ya won't," he answered slamming Taichi's head into the concrete wall. Taichi gasped and saw stars as his head was racked with dizziness. He was vaguely aware of his body being turned around and his wrists being foced in front of him. Something rough was being forced around his wrists, which quickly brought him back to his senses.  
  
"NO!" Taichi cried struggling with is attacker. The attacker finished tying his wrists together with coarse rope with Taichi struggling and turned the boy back around so his head was into the wall again.  
  
Taichi saw this as his only opportunity and struggled even more wildly and snapped his head back into the other attacker's face. His attacker howled in pain and jumped back as Taichi pushed off the wall and started to run, only to have another set of hands shove him back against the wall. Taichi grunted and struggled against these hands too. The voice behind him laughed, and it sent chills up Taichi's spine.  
  
"Now now Koujouro," the voice snickered, "I would hope you could handle a kid."  
  
"Shut it Shibumi," Koujouro growled, "This kid's dead as soon as our leader is done with him." Taichi felt his blood run cold.  
  
"HEY!!!! SOMEBODY!!! ANYBOD- Oof," Taichi screamed as his head connected with the wall again. The next thing he knew, a strip of cloth was forced over his eyes and one was forced into his mouth. Taichi continued to scream, the sound muffled by the gag as he struggled.  
  
"Enough of this," Shibumi hissed, "he'll alert someone to our presence down here." Shibumi flipped Taichi around and a split second later, something cold and metallic was placed against Taichi's throat.  
  
Taichi stilled as he realized what it was. "Yeah," Shibumi muttered almost soothingly, "you know what that is don't you?"  
  
Taichi remained still and silent as fear overwhelmed him. 'Oh. My. God.' Taichi thought in horror, 'He's got a knife!'  
  
Shibumi grabbed a fist full of Taichi's hair and pulled back exposing Taichi's throat more. "Do you like the feeling of this against your throat?"  
  
Taichi carefully shook his head as Shibumi trailed the knife down Taichi's cheek. "Be a good boy and come along silently."  
  
Taichi swallowed as Shibumi released him and shoved him forward. "Walk," Shibumi ordered.  
  
Taichi was unable to think of what to do as he blindly walked forward, stumbling on the way. 'What do I do?' Taichi thought frantically, 'I can't yell, I can't see, but I can't just go with them! They'll kill me anyways from what I saw them do. . .'  
  
Making a split second decision, Taichi took off running blindly down the alleyway. He knew just about where he was in the alley and ran in the direction of the exit. "HEY!" he heard from behind him, "FUCKIN KID GET BACK HERE!" Taichi heard footsteps behind him and ran on.  
  
Blindly, he turned the corner of the alleyway, connecting with the wall as he ran. The footsteps got closer and in terror, he continued on. Finally, rough hands grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. Taichi blacked out the conversation as his terror took over. He felt himself being lifted from the ground and slung over one of the men's shoulders. "Should. . . .kept. . .eye. . . him." One of the voices was saying.  
  
"Yeah. . ." the other answered, "but. . .got. . .came for."  
  
Taichi began to cry as he felt hopelessness. He knew he couldn't go quietly and started struggling wildly until the man dropped him. Taichi quickly jumped to his feet and tried to run again. Same rough hands grabbed him, then left him for a moment.  
  
A second later, the hands jumped on him again. Taichi fought back. "Nmmmmooooo!" He screamed into his gag struggling harder. Taichi did not want to be taken this way. Vaguely, a voice called him by name. But Taichi didn't recognize it.  
  
///TAICHI!\\\  
  
Taichi's mind drew a blank on the owner of the voice, but he knew it was familiar to him somehow. At the moment he didn't care; he just wanted to escape. Taichi knew he would die if he stopped struggling and he was too young to die!  
  
//TAICHI!\\  
  
A new wave of terror overcame him as the hands lifted his torso up. He knew the voice. . .but couldn't place the voice. All Taichi knew was that these hands wanted to harm him!. . .didn't they?  
  
/TAICHI!\  
  
But there was something about that voice. . .it was so familiar to him. Maybe these hands were friendly. . .perhaps they wouldn't harm them. No These hands wouldn't harm him. . .right? Suddenly something stung Taichi's face.  
  
"TAICHI!" That voice! He knew it! Taichi instantly relaxed as the voice reached for the blindfold on Taichi's eyes, continuing softly and choked, "Baka, hold still I'll get this off of you."  
  
Taichi felt the blindfold fall away and he blinked his eyes rapidly, wiping away the tears and the pain from his eyes with his hands bound in front of him. When Taichi opened his eyes, he looked straight into the concerned blue eyes of his best friend. "Ymmoo," Taichi grunted beginning to cry again.  
  
His best friend offered Taichi a reassuring smile before reaching around to untie the gag. "Jesus Taichi, are you alright?" he asked looking pale.  
  
Taichi flexed his jaw gingerly before replying shakily, "I. . .I think so. You have NO idea how glad I am to see you. . .will you untie me please Yama?" Taichi's voice came out a whimper and Yamato Ishida, his best friend nodded and smiled at Taichi.  
  
"Of course Tai just a second," Yamato said in a gentle voice. He worked the knots off of Taichi's bound hands. As soon as Taichi's hands were free, Taichi first rubbed circulation into them, then reached back to gingerly touch the bump forming on his head. Taichi winced as he made contact with it.  
  
Yamato moved Taichi's hand and rose on his knees to inspect it himself. He frowned at the bump but said, "Ah it's just a bump you wuss!" Yamato laughed and Taichi managed a small smile. Yamato then got more serious and looked Taichi in the eyes. "Did they hurt you Taichi?" he asked.  
  
"No they hadn't yet, just a few scrapes. But I can deal with that considering. . ." Then it all hit Taichi, "G. . .God Yama, they were gonna k. . .ill me." Taichi then launched himself at Yamato who paled and pulled Taichi close closing his eyes.  
  
'God. . .what if something had gone differently?' he asked himself. Then he went over everything that he had done that day that could have potentially changed Taichi's outcome. Yamato paled and pulled Taichi closer.  
  
'What if. . .'  
  
~*~*  
  
Oh dear what have I gotten Taichi into? Hehe well read and review and I'll post another chapter! : ) 


	2. Yamato's Story

HI AGAIN! This story got some great reviews so I'm updating sooner than I planned! Enjoy this next chapter!!!! This is why Yamato was there to save Taichi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yamato Ishida walked down a side road on his way home. The blonde haired boy was muttering angrily to himself as he trudged along. Yamato was on his way home from a band rehearsal gone bad. Instead of focusing on the music they were playing, Yamato's band decided to focus on how many autographs they had given, how many fans they had, and what their look should be.  
  
Finally, after a couple of hours worth of feuding, Yamato stopped all conversation and ordered everyone to get out, and return the next day. "THIS IS REHEARSAL GUYS! THIS TIME SHOULD BE USED FOR OUR MUSIC NOT YOUR SOCIAL DESIRES!" Yamato had yelled, "GET OUT! RETURN TOMORROW AND WE'LL SEE IF YOU CAN EVEN STILL PLAY YOUR INSTRUMENTS!" Yamato then turned his back on his band and ripped off the shoulder strap to his guitar.  
  
With that said, the band left, to return the next day. Yamato was left alone and sighed to himself as he began to put away his guitar. Then he felt like he should waste a couple of hours and picked up the guitar again, hoping to blow off some steam by pouring emotion into his music.  
  
Two hours later, Yamato felt better and put his guitar away with an exhausted sigh. He rolled his head around on his shoulders trying to work out the knots, then picked up his guitar and started home.  
  
As Yamato continued to walk down the road, looking at his feet, and his guitar hefted over his shoulder, he heard a sudden familiar squeal and froze. Yamato sighed in annoyance as the voice began, "OH MY GOD IT'S YAMATO! LOOK IT'S YAMATO! OH MY GOD!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" the voice was very high pitched and annoying, and as Yamato plastered a fake smile onto his face and began to tell the girl that he was quite tired, he looked up and saw not one girl, but around twenty-five girls all goggling at him.  
  
"Er. . ." Yamato stuttered with a nervous look on his face.  
  
"FORGET THE AUTOGRAPH!" another screamed, "I WANT YAMATO!" There was a general loud agreement with the girls who began squealing and advancing towards Yamato.  
  
"Shimatta," Yamato cursed under his breath and took off the other way he had come before.  
  
"AFTER HIM!" Another fan screamed. Yamato ran faster down the street and turned a corner down another side street. The girls followed after Yamato squealing, crying and shouting wedding proposals and offers to the blonde.  
  
When the girls rounded the corner, Yamato was gone. "WHAT?!" "Where Did he go?" After a moment of searching the area, they turned and left the direction in which the came from, most of them crying.  
  
Yamato leaned back against the wall of the alley, bouncing his head off the concrete in exasperation. 'Same thing everyday. . . you'd think I'd love it. . . but now I'm not so sure,' Yamato sighed thinking to himself. After a moments pause, he pushed himself off the hidden alley's wall and started towards the opening before stopping himself. 'They're probably still around. . .' he thought in annoyance, 'I guess it's the long way home today. . .'  
  
Yamato began to walk down the alleyway when he heard rapid footsteps coming from one of the side alleys. In an instant reaction, he dove behind a garbage can in time to see a brunette boy run down the alley past him, his arms bound in front of him, blindfolded and gagged. 'Taichi?!' Yamato thought in alarm.  
  
Yamato began to call out to him when he heard more footsteps and heard a gruff voice call out, "HEY! FUCKIN KID GET BACK HERE!" Yamato instinctively ducked back into his hiding spot and watched as Taichi ran quickly away, his breath coming in short gasps. But it was apparent that the men chasing him were faster and sure enough not even 200 yards from where Yamato was hiding, the men tackled Taichi to the ground, eliciting a cry from the brunette boy.  
  
Taichi seemed to give up as his body stilled and he fought no more. Yamato felt his blood run cold as the men had a conversation about what just happened. "We should kept a closer eye on him," One of the men growled sounding rather annoyed.  
  
"Yeah we should have, but we got what we came for," the other retorted. "Let's get-" But it seemed that Taichi wasn't done fighting and began to struggle wildly against the man who held him. Taichi was rewarded with the man dropping the boy who jumped to jumped to his feet and attempted to run. The man who dropped him quickly grabbed the boy again throwing him to the ground.  
  
"I'm ending this now," the man declared whipping out a knife.  
  
Yamato felt cold and before he even knew what he was doing, he donned a loud voice dripping with authority, pulled out his cell phone, and yelled, "HEY! STOP IT!" and ran at the men.  
  
Normally, neither one of the men standing in front of him would have ran, but the idea that this guy had possibly already called the police, and that someone had seen them caused the men to run quickly down the other side of the alley shooting a quick, "THIS AIN'T OVER!" back over their shoulders.  
  
Yamato ignored them and slid to a stop next to Taichi who was cowering on the ground. He reached for Taichi who felt his hands and squirmed away shouting a loud "No" into his gag. But this sound came out muffled and Yamato was confused as to what the boy was saying. "Taichi," he commanded firmly to the boy who continued to struggle away from him. He was so scared and the sight made Yamato want to cry. Taichi did not scare easily. . . but Yamato suppose this was the only response Taichi could think of at the moment. "Taichi!" Yamato tried a bit louder, but this seemed to panic Taichi even more as the boy began to shove against Yamato who had trouble hanging onto him. "TAICHI!" Yamato screamed this time. 'He must be in shock,' Yamato thought to himself as he watched Taichi struggle, tremble, and whimper, 'well. . .the only thing I can think of he may not like. . .' Yamato took a deep breath, slapped Taichi across the face and screamed "TAICHI!!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
Finally the boy seemed to cease struggling and took to whimpering pitifully. "Baka, hold still I'll get this off of you," Yamato said struggling to hold his emotions in. He reached behind Taichi and managed to get the blindfold untied. As the cloth fell away, Taichi furiously wiped away the tears, and the pain in his eyes from the sudden intrusion of light. Taichi then blinked a few times and looked straight into Yamato's eyes.  
  
The look that Taichi gave Yamato made Yamato want to cry again. Taichi's eyes lit up in recognition and he managed to shout "Ymmoo" before dissolving into uncontrollable tears again. However, Taichi did seem to relax more. Yamato took a deep breath controlling his emotions and then offered a small reassuring smile before untying Taichi's gag. "Jesus Taichi," Yamato managed, "are you alright?"  
  
Taichi flexed his jaw before nodding slightly. "I. . .I think so," Taichi replied looking at Yamato like he was t he greatest person breathing at the moment. Then Taichi continued, "You have NO idea how glad I am to see you. . .will you untie me please Yama?"  
  
Yamato felt his heart begin to break at how young Taichi sounded. He nodded at his best friend and smiled "Of course Tai just a second," Yamato said in a gentle voice before untying the wrists. Tai seemed to calm at the familiar voice of Yamato and the nickname given to him. As soon as Taichi's wrists were free he rubbed some circulation back into his wrists before wincing and reaching his hand back to touch something on the back of his head.  
  
Alarmed, Yamato moved his hand and stood up on his knees to check the wound out for himself. 'It's a nasty bump, but I think he'll be okay,' Yamato thought to himself before grinning at Taichi, "Ah it's just a bump you wuss!" Yamato said to him before laughing and noticing that Taichi was barely smiling. When Taichi wouldn't smile, that was a definite signal something was wrong. Yamato stopped laughing and looked him in the face "Did they hurt you Taichi?" he asked firmly.  
  
Taichi's eyes were still wide as he replied, "No they hadn't yet, just a few scrapes," Taichi replied looking of fin a slight daze, "but I can deal with that considering. . ." Taichi paused as he paled even more and then began stammering as he began to sob again, "G. . .God Yama, they were gonna k. . .ill me." Taichi then launched himself at Yamato who was still in shock from the statement. He pulled the brunette closer to him holding him close as he looked up at the sky.  
  
'God. . .what if something had gone differently?' Yamato asked himself. Then he went over everything that he had done that day that could have potentially changed Taichi's outcome. Yamato paled even more and pulled Taichi closer.  
  
' What if. . .My rehearsal had gone well and the guys were so focused I stayed in the studio while Taichi was attacked. What if Yamato had been so angry he would have left the studio immediately after kicking his band out instead of being compelled to practice on his own? What if those girls hadn't chased me down that alley way? What if. What If.'  
  
"Yama?" Taichi's voice squeaked pulling Yamato out of his daze.  
  
"Yeah Baka?" Yamato retorted rewarding him with a smile from Taichi.  
  
"Thank you so much," Taichi whimpered hugging Yamato tighter. Yamato squeezed Taichi trying to comfort him.  
  
"Anytime Taichi. I can't let them take my best friend from me. . . who else will make me look smart?" Yamato joked  
  
Taichi laughed shoving Yamato a bit as he sat up shakily. "Funny," Taichi retorted sarcastically.  
  
Yamato shrugged suppressing a grin, "I thought so," the blonde replied. Taichi managed to sit against the wall, remaining silent.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yamato asked worriedly as Taichi's head bowed onto his chest from exhaustion.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were worried about me," Taichi joked looking up at Yamato who looked quite pale. "Oh Yama. . ." Taichi whispered, "I'm fine, I promise, just a little scared. . .let's go home."  
  
"Your home or my home?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Do you mind if I go with you?" Taichi asked, "my parents are on vacation, and I don't want to be alone."  
  
Yamato smiled. "Of course not Taichi let's go," Yamato replied helping his best friend to his feet. The two walked down the road towards Yamato's apartment complex without any further trouble, all the while content to be silent around one another.  
  
Taichi spent a great deal of time at Yamato's house forgetting about the events of the day. Finally, after the sun started to go down, Taichi told Yamato he must return home. Taichi went to get his shoes and turned to see Yamato doing the same. "What are you doing Yamato?" Taichi asked him.  
  
"Walking you home," Yamato replied.  
  
"You don't have to," Taichi said to Yamato feeling a little guilty.  
  
"It's fine Taichi, I would feel bad letting you leave by yourself.," Yamato replied standing up straight.  
  
Taichi smiled. "Thanks Yama." Yamato simply grinned and they walked out of the apartment complex talking animatedly all the way to Taichi's apartment. When they reached the building, Taichi froze at the end of the hall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yamato asked before following Taichi's eyes. Taichi's apartment door was ajar. Yamato swallowed before walking towards the door. Taichi grabbed him.  
  
"Don't Yama, they might be in there," Taichi whispered.  
  
"Well I can't let you go in there by yourself now can I?" Yamato replied.  
  
"Uhm.yes?" Taichi responded.  
  
"Don't be silly Taichi," Yamato said pushing Taichi towards the door. He pushed the door open and the sight behind it made both boys choke.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hooray! It's getting even more dun dun dunnnnnish lol. Nevermind. Well anyways I'm writing the next chapter for this so stay tuned!!! :) And Read AND review again!!!! 


	3. Apartment in Tatters

Standard Disclaimer.  
  
This chapter is shorter because the reviews were less so you reap what you sow in my book *sticks out tongue to those of you who read but don't review. REVIEW PLLELEEEASE!  
  
~*~*  
  
"Oh God," Yamato whispered looking inside the door before he pushed the door aside and walked all the way inside. Taichi barely managed to follow his friend. The inside of Taichi's apartment had been torn up completely.  
  
The couch in the living room had been cut with a knife and the stuffing was scattered all over the floor.  
  
Bookcases had been thrown to the floor, their contents scattered around the room.  
  
Holes had been made in the wall with a knife, and the wallpaper hung down the wall like ivy.  
  
The T.V. had been thrown to the floor, and it lay shattered next to the coffee table, which had been snapped in half.  
  
The stereo had been pulled from the shelf, which had ripped the cords from the wall. The stereo had been thrown across the room, making scratch marks on the wooden floor. The speakers had been upturned, and the netting on top of them had been cut through and torn away.  
  
The computer had a hole in the screen and the keyboard lay in pieces on the floor, next to the actual computer, which had a dent in it.  
  
The computer desk was overturned sending the ceramic lamp crashing to the ground which now lay in pieces.  
  
Pictures had been torn from the walls and shattered on the floor. Certain frames had been torn apart and scattered around the room.  
  
Someone had obviously broken into this house meaning to destroy it, since nothing seemed missing. Instead of taking the T.V., Stereo, and Computer, they were just destroyed.  
  
Taichi's breathing became more erratic as he stared at the ruins in front of him. He began to hyperventilate from shock. "Y. . .Y. . .Yama," Taichi wheezed out before his knees gave out from the initial shock. Yamato barely had time to catch the brunette as he was in shock too.  
  
"I. . .It's okay Taichi," Yamato attempted to soothe, "it's going to be fine. C'mon now breathe for me."  
  
Taichi just continued to hyperventilate as Yamato ordered him to breathe. Suddenly Taichi stiffened and jumped to his feet as he had a thought. "KARI!" he screamed and ran to the back of the apartment where Kari's room was.  
  
"Oh God," Yamato repeated as he took off towards her room as well. The room was not in shambles like the rest of the house, but Kari was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Yama," Taichi whispered turning to look at Yamato, "Where is she?" Taichi looked lost and Yamato didn't know how to respond.  
  
"I don't know Taichi, but don't panic yet. . .let's just look for her first okay?"  
  
"O. . .okay," Taichi responded. They pair walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen glasses were broken on the floor along with dishes. The table was overturned and the chairs were all broken.  
  
Silently, Yamato picked up the table and righted it. Something on the refrigerator caught his eye, and Yamato leaned in to see what it was. His eyes lit up as he ripped the red paper which had caught his attention from the refrigerator. "TAICHI!" he called excitedly.  
  
Taichi turned around quickly, obviously startled. "What?" he asked in near panic.  
  
"Kari is at T.K.'s house with Daisuke, and the rest of the younger kids. Here's the note!" Yamato said happily waving the note in front of Taichi who snatched it and read it quickly. As Taichi read the note, his body sagged in relief with every word.  
  
"Oh thank God," Taichi whispered falling against the wall and closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Yamato patted Taichi's shoulder and let loose his own breath of fresh air.  
  
"C'mon Taichi, let's call Kari and make sure she made it there," Yamato suggested.  
  
"Okay," Taichi agreed. The two climbed over the obstacles to Taichi's room which was in shambles. Yamato looked to Taichi's bed and saw the mattress was all cut up and his papers were all over the floor.  
  
Yamato was about to comment on how clean Taichi's room was now compared to how it normally was when he felt Taichi collapse to his knees next to him. "TAICHI!" Yamato cried in surprise stooping next to Taichi.  
  
Taichi was staring pale faced at the opposite wall breathing heavily from fear. Yamato followed his gaze to the wall before gasping and pulling Taichi to him. "It's okay Taichi, It's okay," Yamato Soothed.  
  
Taichi still stared straight ahead and Yamato had to pull Taichi's head away from the wall.  
  
"Taichi look at me okay?" Yamato ordered. Taichi's eyes remained glazed over. "Dammit Taichi look at me!" Yamato yelled shaking Taichi who finally seemed to focus on Yamato.  
  
"That's better," Yamato sighed, "Taichi, are your parents going to be here tonight?" Taichi shook his head. "What about tomorrow?" Again a shake of the head and he mumbled something that sounded like "Vacation for a week."  
  
Yamato sighed and looked his best friend in the eyes. "Taichi listen to me, I want you to pack some stuff okay? You're not staying here tonight, you're staying with me. And we'll call Kari and make her stay at T.K.'s. . .do you understand me?"  
  
"Y. . .yes," Taichi answered blankly still wide eyed, "but what about the house?"  
  
"We can clean it up tomorrow," Yamato answered, "Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Taichi replied.  
  
"Good," Yamato replied, releasing Taichi. "Now go pack."  
  
Taichi did as asked and found an overnight bag. He walked around his room gathering some random things he wanted to save, then left the room to go to the laundry room to get some clothes for a few nights.  
  
Yamato stood and began to follow Taichi out the door stealing one last glance at the note which had been scrawled on Taichi's wall in red, bold letters, narrowing his eyes in anger as he read the words again.  
  
"IT AINT OVER TAICHI KAMIYA! THAT'S RIGHT WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE YOU LIVE. BELIEVE ME, YOU'LL REGRET SEEING WHAT YOU SAW"  
  
'Believe ME,' Yamato thought bitterly to himself, as he slammed the door to Taichi's room, 'he already does.'  
  
~*~*  
  
A/N: Wow this is a new record for me, usually I suck at updates lol. But more reviews=more motivation get it? Got it? GOOD! Lol. REVIEW! 


	4. Protection for Kari, Dinner, and Sleep

Yamato's house was very quiet that night. Taichi barely said a word. He merely stared straight ahead and hugged his legs to his chest. The only time he said a word was when Yamato had called Takeru to make sure Kari was still there.  
  
"Uh. . ." Takeru replied sounding confused, "Yeah, she is, why?"  
  
"Thank God," Yamato replied sighing in relief, "TK make sure Kari stays at your house for the night. . .do not let her go home."  
  
"But it's a school night Yamato. You know how Mom gets about school nights these days, wouldn't it be better if she stay- " Takeru started.  
  
"Please TK, just do it," Yamato said quickly.  
  
There was a brief, heavy pause on the other end. "What's going on Onii- chan?" Takeu asked in concern, after the brief pause.  
  
"Just trust me TK, don't let Kari go home," Yamato insisted.  
  
"But like I was saying Yamato, why doesn't she stay with Miyako, you know how mom feels now that-"  
  
"No, TK, Kari needs to stay with you," Yamato insisted again.  
  
"But what-" Takeru began to argue.  
  
"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME TAKERU!!!!" Yamato finally snapped. The other end of the line was silent for a moment and Yamato felt a sudden pang of guilt for yelling at his younger sibling. Yamato took a deep breath and continued. "Look T.K. I would feel better if Kari was with you tonig-- hang on." Yamato paused as Taichi reached for the phone. Yamato smiled at Taichi and handed the reaching boy the phone.  
  
"TK?" Taichi said softly into the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" TK answered sounding more and more nervous with each passing moment.  
  
"Hi. I would only feel okay with Kari staying with you tonight buddy," Taichi said softly.  
  
There was a nervous shifting on the other end of the conversation. "Taichi. . .what's going on? Did something happen? You guys are starting to scare me," Takeru said barely above a whisper.  
  
Taichi sighed. "look Takeru I'm gonna be straight with you. . .Our house was broken into tonight, and because of the people who did it, I'm in a lot of trouble. I have people after me; and they even somehow found out where I live. They must know about Kari, and will do anything to keep me from saying anything about an incident earlier. Our parents can't be reached, and-" Yamato's hand on his shoulder stopped Taichi from continuing on his tirade. Instead, Taichi drew a great breath, closed his eyes and said more gently, "NOW do you want Kari to stay with Miyako? Put both of them in danger?"  
  
". . .no," Takeru replied quietly, "she'll stay here with me. . .I'll protect her with my life Taichi I promise."  
  
Taichi smiled. "Thank you Takeru," he replied to the younger blonde then handed the phone back to Yamato. Yamato talked for a couple more minutes to calm the younger blonde down, before hanging up. Yamato turned and looked at Taichi with some worry.  
  
"Taichi are you alright?" Yamato asked. Taichi began to nod his head then stopped and smacked his forehead.  
  
"My wallet," Taichi said in realization.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"My wallet. . .it was in my sports bag. . .I uhm, dropped it when they grabbed me," Taichi muttered uncomfortably.  
  
"Did you leave it in the alley then?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Taichi replied.  
  
"Okay we'll go look for it tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Taichi agreed with a yawn.  
  
"Okay now answer my earlier question," Yamato ordered.  
  
"Huh?" Taichi asked from faraway.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yamato repeated.  
  
"Yeah Yama," Taichi insisted almost monotonous, "sure."  
  
Yamato sighed and stood up. "Hungry Taichi?"  
  
"Yeah," Taichi repeated, "sure."  
  
"Are hamburgers okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"We might not have anything for a salad. . . is that okay?"  
  
"yeah sure."  
  
"Or you know we could just fry up my neighbor's cat and have that for dinner too."  
  
"Yeah. . .er. . .Huh?"  
  
Yamato laughed. "Space cadet come on!"  
  
"Sorry, Hamburgers are fine."  
  
The boys ate their dinner, then spent the rest of the night watching T.V. in silence. Not even the funniest comedy could make either one of them laugh right now. Both were too preoccupied.  
  
Taichi was too busy feeling jumpy and listening for the slightest movement, while Yamato was busy thinking about how close he had come to losing Taichi, and trying to make his friend feel safe. .  
  
Finally after a couple of hours, Yamato turned off the T.V. "Bed time," Yamato said firmly.  
  
Taichi rolled his eyes, "Yes mother."  
  
"It's a school night Taichi," Yamato insisted walking towards his bedroom.  
  
"Oh yeah," Taichi laughed.  
  
The two boys walked back into Yamato's room. "I know you usually sleep on the floor Taichi, but considering your head injury, you could have my bed tonight if you'd like."  
  
Taichi managed a smile. "Thanks Yama, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
  
"It's not a problem," Yamato insisted.  
  
"No, the floor is fine," Taichi insisted back.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"Besides," Taichi joked, "the floor is where I belong."  
  
"You're so stupid sometimes," Yamato laughed.  
  
"I try."  
  
The two boys climbed into bed and Yamato turned off the light. "Night Taichi," Yamato yawned.  
  
"Night Yama, and thanks again."  
  
"No problem Taichi, someone's gotta save your sorry butt and I have a feeling I've been volunteered."  
  
Taichi laughed. "My own personal bodyguard."  
  
"But of course!" Yamato laughed back.  
  
Silence. "Yama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could we not tell anyone else about this? I don't want to get anyone else involved. . .it's bad enough I put you in danger."  
  
"Of course Taichi, "Yamato replied, "but don't feel bad about me being involved, I would have found out one way or another, and it's better that someone DOES know you're involved. . .just in case something. . .happens."  
  
"You shouldn't be involved," Taichi insisted shaking his head.  
  
"Well I am so trust that I'll be an ever constant bother to you to make sure you're not dead yet."  
  
Taichi smiled in the dark. "That's. . .almost comforting Yama."  
  
"I try," Yamato replied cockily.  
  
"I said almost," Taichi laughed, "Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
~*~*  
  
A/N: wheeeee that took entirely too long! Sorry about that! I just couldn't decide how I wanted this chapter to be. . .thanks to AnimeWriter2 for pointing out my flaw in the story! (( I'm usually more careful!!!!!!)) So it's all fixed now! Read and review the story! 


	5. Detectives

Don't own it, don't sue me. A/N at the bottom...  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Taichi woke when the sunlight came through the window. He hadn't slept well the night before. Constant noises kept sounding all over the house. On any other given night, those noises would have seemed fairly normal to Taichi, but given the day's events, it was understandable.  
  
Taichi now rose, and stumbled to the bathroom to get himself ready for school. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. His eyes had deep circles under them, and the bruises on his wrists stood out against his paled skin. Taichi ran some cold water and splashed it all over his face. He dried off his face, brushed his teeth and hair, and left the bathroom to go get dressed.  
  
Taichi put on an extra long school shirt to cover the bruises on his wrists and glanced at himself one more time in the mirror. He decided he should wash his face again and returned to the bathroom to do so.  
  
As he was drying off his face, he heard the alarm in Yamato's room go off. He smiled and finished quickly before Yamato stumbled groggily into the bathroom. Taichi laughed. "Morning Yama," he said softly.  
  
Yamato smiled sleepily, "Mornin Taichi," he responded. 'He seems to feel a bit better.' He added as an afterthought to himself.  
  
Yamato groomed himself more carefully, and then nodded to himself before stepping out of the bathroom and walking into the living room where Taichi was seated in front of the T.V. "Are you-"Yamato stopped his sentence as he looked at what Taichi was watching.  
  
"-body was discovered in a desolate alleyway between Hightonview Terrace, and 8th street. The man, Masaki Shotanuo shown here was found shot in the head at approximately 4:30 am this morning. Though there are no definite leads, the police are looking to blame drug lord Slade Naruto. Slade Naruto shown here, is wanted for questioning, and if anyone sees him they should call this number: 1800 734 8321. The police are also looking for any possible witnesses that could possibly help link this man to this horrible tragedy, I'm-"Through the report, Yamato had sat next to Taichi and upon the end of it turned off the T.V. and attempted to smile.  
  
"Taichi, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I think it's in your best interest to go to the police now," Yamato said softly.  
  
Taichi tensed and he pulled away from Yamato harshly, "Are you nuts?! They'll kill me!"  
  
"Taichi, who says they won't anyways? And this way, the police will know for sure it was Slade," Yamato reasoned.  
  
"I'll take my chances," Taichi stated, "just drop it."  
  
"Okay Taichi it was just a suggestion okay?" Yamato replied. Taichi rolled his eyes and got up carefully.  
  
The two boys ate a breakfast of cereal in an uncomfortable silence and then grabbed their things to depart for school. Taichi was putting on his jacket when he felt Yamato's stare on him. "What?" Taichi almost snapped.  
  
"You've been putting on your jacket for a minute now. . .are you quite finished?" Yamato said pretending to sound impatient.  
  
"Oh. . .yeah," Taichi mumbled blushing slightly, "sure."  
  
Yamato sighed. "Look Taichi if you're not up to this we can always ditch today," Yamato grinned, "it wouldn't be the first time certainly."  
  
"I'm fine Yama, let's go."  
  
The two boys got to school just before the late bell rang. Taichi slid into his seat and stared straight ahead.  
  
Taichi couldn't concentrate on any of the lessons that day. Many times, Yamato had to jab Taichi in the ribs pointedly a few times and whisper an answer just to keep Taichi from having detention again.  
  
Just before the bell rang to signal the end of math class, a messenger from the office came in and talked to Taichi's teacher for a moment. Finally Taichi's teacher nodded with a frown and turned back to the class. He walked towards Taichi and stooped down. "Taichi," he whispered, "you're wanted in the office, the police are here and want to ask you a few questions." Then the teacher walked away back to the front of the class.  
  
Taichi's eyes widened and he looked to Yamato to see if the blonde had heard also. By Yamato's expression, it was apparent he had. "It's okay Taichi, just stay calm and see what they want first okay?" Yamato whispered.  
  
"Right," Taichi whispered back. He stood and gathered his things. Taichi walked from the classroom down the familiar hallway towards the principal's office. He had walked this hallway many times for all of his mischief, but this time he had no goofy smile on his face and he was silent.  
  
He finally reached the door and felt a cold sweat begin to run down his face. Finally, he reached out a shaky hand to the door and rapped three times on it. The door opened momentarily and the principal's face loomed in front of him. "Ah Taichi, come in." The Principal waved his hand as an invitation for Taichi.  
  
Taichi walked into the office and noticed two other people sitting in the room. Taichi gulped and sat in the seat the Principal motioned towards. "Sit down Taichi, these are agents Preston Hardesty, and Moroki Lanka. They just want to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Sure," Taichi replied trying to sound confident, "no problem!"  
  
The agent Moroki stepped forward. "Taichi. . .I'm sure you've heard the reports of the murder in the alley between Hightonview Terrace, and 8th street."  
  
"Yeah who hasn't? That's horrible," Taichi replied quietly.  
  
"Taichi were you down that alleyway yesterday at any time?" Moroki asked.  
  
Taichi hesitated. He could lie if he wanted to. But if they had found his bag down there, then they would know right away he was involved. Taichi opted for the truth. "Yes," he answered.  
  
"What time were you down there?" Moroki prodded.  
  
"Uhm- around 6:30, 7:00 pm. Why?" Taichi asked in utmost innocence.  
  
"Did you see anything strange?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hear anything strange?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me Taichi, what were you doing down that alleyway in the first place?"  
  
"It's a shortcut. I live in Hightonview Terrace, and I was coming from here from a soccer practice."  
  
"Well I suppose it makes sense. Are you sure you didn't see anything? Didn't see this man?" Moroki asked pulling out a picture. Taichi looked at it and immediately felt the color drain from his face. It was a picture of Masaki. Immediately, Masaki's voice filled his head and Taichi replayed the murder in his head. Taichi shook his head roughly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about agent," Taichi lied looking straight into Agent Moroki's eyes. Moroki's eyes flashed and he was about to jump on Taichi's sudden silence a moment ago when Agent Hardesty stepped forward.  
  
"Well thank you very much Taichi. Unless you have something you would like to tell us, that will be all," Hardesty said with a big grin.  
  
"Nope, Nothing," Taichi replied quietly.  
  
"Alright then Taichi, here's my card. If you. . .suddenly remember something, give me a call," Hardesty replied smiling the whole time.  
  
"No problem," Taichi replied standing up and bowing to both of the detectives. Then Taichi gathered his things and left the office.  
  
One he had gone, Moroki turned to Hardesty. "Are you insane?!" he roared.  
  
Agent hardesty grinned. "Probably, but is there a specific reason you asked?"  
  
"You KNOW he has something to do with this Hardesty!" Moroki declared.  
  
"Yes," Agent Hardesty replied with a small shrug. Moroki went red in the face.  
  
"Then WHY didn't you QUESTION him more?"  
  
"Because Agent Lanka, I don't want to scare him off. Couldn't you see it in his face? He is afraid for his life. He's not going to talk while he's spooked," Hardesty snapped.  
  
"Well. . .I. . ."  
  
Agent Hardesty turned to the window to watch Taichi meet with Yamato and walk away down the road. "Just give him a day or so, he'll come back to us. If not, I'll go get him for more questioning. Deal?"  
  
"Fine, whatever. . .you better be right about this."  
  
"I am."  
  
~*~*  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato called loudly throughout the apartment.  
  
"Yo?!" Taichi yelled coming into the same room as Yamato.  
  
"I'm going to the store for some more food now. . .you want to go?"  
  
"No I'll stay here."  
  
". . .are you sure?"  
  
Taichi rolled his eyes. "Yes Yama, I'm not a baby you know."  
  
"Okay then. I'm going to pick up T.K. and Kari too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mom is going out of town. I don't want them to stay alone."  
  
"Oh. . .good idea. Bye Yama."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Yamato closed the door and locked it before he walked away down the street. He walked to T.K.'s apartment which was now located ten blocks from Yamato's apartment.  
  
Yamato continued up the stairs to T.K.'s door. He knocked twice, rather loudly. He heard loud, running footsteps and giggles before he heard his brother call, "WHO IS IT?!"  
  
"It's me doofus, open the door."  
  
T.K. opened the door to see T.K. and Kari smiling at him. "Hi Yamato!" Kari greeted.  
  
"Hi guys, you ready?"  
  
"Yep, let's go!"  
  
~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Taichi was restless and jumpy. 'Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea,' he kept chanting in his head. 'Maybe a hot shower will calm me down,' Taichi decided.  
  
Taichi walked down the hallway and went into the bathroom. He shut the door and turned on the shower, stepping it when the room began to steam. Taichi closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool tiles taking a deep breath then releasing it.  
  
The past couple days' events played over again and again in his mind until Taichi opened his eyes and heaved a great sigh. A sudden sound alerted him to another presence in the apartment. Wide eyed, Taichi glanced quickly up at the clock on the wall and saw that only a half an hour had passed, too little time for Yamato to go get their siblings, get food, and get back, even if he had been running full speed.  
  
Trembling, Taichi shut off the water and gathered the clothes he was supposed to wear, throwing them on quickly. Taichi walked to the door and pressed his ear against it. He heard footsteps and his breathing began to become erratic.  
  
Taichi backed away from the door. He looked around feverishly for a way out and instead jumped into the bathtub of the shower. Taichi cowered there as he heard voices. Taichi peeked his head above the tub attempting to listen as the voices became silent.  
  
A tense moment passed before loud popping noises were heard and Taichi ducked back into the tub as bullets shot through the door and ricocheted off the tub he was in.  
  
'YAMA!'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
ACK DON'T KILL ME!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!! If you guys give even ½ the reviews you did last time for this chapter I swear I will have it out by next weekend! :) 


	6. Alive?

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is very Short...but I promised an update and here it is....but I am going to respond to all of your reviews now ^_^  
  
Luna wolf aka Matt4ever: It's continued :)  
  
LadyK Na No Da: Uhm. . .Down girl lol. And yes I am evil thanks for pointing it out *grins*.  
  
TaitoFan: It's updated!  
  
Rikki-the-fox:It's continued ( just for you. . .er. . .and the rest of you ^_^  
  
YamatoFanGirl: Maybe he is, and maybe I killed the gogglehead! You don't know do you?!?!?!??! AH HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough*  
  
Lil miss meiling: How could I? Like this *types* and I'm gonna kill him too! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!! Lol  
  
Ex-FAHgeek: You will find out in due time how they knew ;) it's all a plan. And this gang doesn't care as shown in the last chapter. They're a KNOWN gang so why bother hiding the body? It's better to make an example of him no? that's what I was thinking. You're not paying attention. Kari and T.K. have no idea what's going on. As shown through the phone conversation. And if you have a better name then go for it because I'm less than creative with names.  
  
Evil Princess of Inglewood: I mean that I got TONS of reviews for chapter 4 and I got just as many if not more for chapter five so I'm stoked! Hence the short, but rapid update ( as opposed to the usual....three months in between *sweatdrop*  
  
Dragi: *blush* Thank you : ) This chapter is for you ^_^  
  
I don't own this show so don't sue me, I've got nothing...  
  
~*~*  
  
"-for dinner tonight you guys?" Yamato asked the pair with him.  
  
"I don't know Yama, what did you buy?" T.K. asked.  
  
"How about chicken stir fry wi- uf!" Yamato was suggesting as he ran into Kari who had stopped in front of him.  
  
"Kari, what-"Yamato asked before following her, paled face, and wide eyes. Yamato gasped. "Oh God," Yamato whispered. The door to his apartment stood ajar, the door knocked slightly off its hinges. Yamato's mouth dropped open, as did T.K.'s.  
  
"TAICHI!" Kari yelled lunging forward. T.K. regained his senses quickly and grabbed her around the waist. T.K. pulled Kari back against him holding her tightly as she squirmed to get away.  
  
"Don't Kari, who knows what might be in there," T.K. whispered. Kari craned her neck around and glared.  
  
"I don't care! Let me Go! Tai!" Kari screamed.  
  
Yamato stepped toward the door quickly. "Stay here," he barked back over his shoulder. T.K. nodded, pale faced as he tightened his hold on his best friend.  
  
"It will be okay Kari," he soothed.  
  
Yamato swallowed slowly and pushed the door open quietly. Yamato looked around the apartment breathing very quietly. Bullet holes sprayed the walls of the living room. So far there was no sign of life, but there was no sign of death either. Yamato tried to call for Taichi, but found his throat was too tight to produce any sound.  
  
A sudden abrupt sound caught Yamato's attention from across the room. Yamato whirled around and swallowed again as he crossed the room to the closet. With shaking hands, Yamato reached out a hand to finger the bullet holes in the door. Taking a short breath, Yamato reached out and turned the door knob. As he pulled the door open, he was met with darkness before he was aware of a long, metallic object rushing towards his face.  
  
Yamato managed to duck out of the way enough so the object only caught the side of his face, eliciting a loud yelp from the blonde. Yamato staggered before regaining his senses and diving into the darkness, fully prepared to take this intruder down.  
  
Yamato's body connected with that of the intruder's. The intruder cried out causing Yamato to stop his assault as he recognized the voice. Yamato pulled the long cord for the light to the closet. AS the light flickered on, the cowering, shaky form of Taichi was the first thing the blonde saw. "Taichi," Yamato whispered in relief, jumping off the other boy, "are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. . .I'll be alright I'm jus-My God! Yama your face!" Taichi exclaimed guiltily, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were-" Taichi was rambling and Yamato smiled at him.  
  
"It's okay Taichi, you know fully well that I've had worse," Yamato's smile faded, "what happened?"  
  
"Well," Taichi began, "I was sitting, watching T.V. when I decided I wanted a shower. I got up, turned on the water and got in. AS I was relaxing, I heard the door open and shut. I thought it was too soon for you to be back so I panicked and shut off the water. I redressed quickly and listened at the door. At first I could hear only footsteps, and dove back into the tub. I cowered there just praying that I would get out of there alive.  
  
That's when I heard gunfire and so I just covered my head and lay there in the tub in a fetal position. It felt like hours passed when finally the firing stopped. I heard low talking and loud laughter. Two walked by the door and I heard one of them say 'Well looks like we took care of that nuisance.' To which the other replied, 'yeah Slade will be pleased, I'm just glad we didn't have to do anything with the body.'  
  
I stayed in the tub until I was certain they had left. I then fled to the closet out here and stayed there in hiding until you found me. . .I'm sorry about your head Yama, but since you didn't call for me I thought they had returned and I was scared they wanted to finish the job." Taichi ended and swallowed.  
  
Yamato smiled and stood pulling Taichi with him. "it's alright buddy. I'll just tag you later."  
  
Yamato and Taichi walked from the apartment outside. "TAICHI!" Kari cried jumping onto her brother. She began to sob. Taichi tightened the hold on his sister carefully running his hand through her hair and murmuring softly to her.  
  
T.K. stood behind Kari rubbing her back before he looked closer at Yamato. "Oni-chan, what the hell happened to your face?"  
  
"THAT would be my fault Takeru," Taichi explained looking sheepish, "I was attacked and-"he sighed, "it's a long story."  
  
T.K. nodded and looked at Kari who nodded also. "I think it's time you clue us in." T.K. said.  
  
"I agree, but I don't think we should be out in the open," Yamato replied, "come on." Yamato started towards the door with the other three in tow.  
  
~*~*  
  
Remember that Reviews are GREAT motivators:) 


	7. Attacked Again

A/N: at bottom! Thanks to:

Taro: Thanks for the compliment! At least SOMEONE appreciates my stories!

Lil miss meiling: I know! I was actually good at updating ONCE and it was short and stuff. . .and then I suck again! :s I'm-a sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dragi: I'm sorry I took so long to update! Do not think it was just to spite you! I will finish this story:). . .it just may take a century or two :s

rIKKI-THE-FOX: I know! I can totally see T.K. saying that! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)

Puppkid: Thanks! Enjoy this chapter! I appreciate your input :)

AnimeWriter2: I am trying to update as fast as I can! I know I SHOULD update it, but I'm sooooooo writer's blocked cry

Evil Princess of Inglewood: If you're confused on something, perhaps I could explain it to you! You can e-mail me if you want about any questions and I'll write back! :) 

Sillie: It's continued and thanks for the review! It's appreciated!

Windfighter: or else what?!?!?! YOU WANNA FIGHT! I'LL TAKE YOU ON JERK! ahem Anyyyyways.....er...reads the rest of the review .....erm....what? lol. j/k

Bishou: Thank you blush You are awesome! :)

Angels: Your review did motivate me! I'm just SUPER lazy and unmotivated...when I read your review I thought 'Al-right!' and sat down to write...but then something shiny caught my attention and I- OOOO BUTTERFLY!!!! lol

krims0n: Short but sweet review. Thanks I guess. . .interesting is a good thing right?

Komichi: Drug addiction huh? Hmmm. . .perhaps you need to see a counselor...but until then, I'm feeding the addiction;)

Angela: Here's your next chapter! Enjoy.

YaoiYaoiYeah: Thanks for the review1 I really hope you enjoy this story!!!!

Britannica Moore: I dunno. . .ponders Wan' me to research it?! Grin. OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU! You're like one of my favorite authors of all times!!!!!!!!!!!!! E-mail me so I can find your stories that were booted from okay?! hugs

Phew that was a lot! Now onto the story! I don' town Digimon...I'm just borrowing Taichi and Yamato so I can play!

Yamato: you mean torture us.

Yeah. . .and your point?

"-and so tonight Slade's goons came back to try and finish Taichi here off and were-thank God- unsuccessful," Yamato finished.

"And so that's where we are right now," Taichi added. Both of the older siblings looked up into the faces of their younger siblings. Both were open mouthed and shocked by the entire story.

"Uh. . . I. . .uhm. . ." T.K. stuttered.

"He means, wow I think," Kari put in quickly.

"Yeah, er. . .what she said," T.K. put in awkwardly. There was a long, uncomfortable silence following the story as each child thought of everything.

"So!" Yamato chirped jumping up, "Who's hungry!" he clapped his hands together as a joke making Taichi, Kari, and T.K. laugh.

"I am Yama!" Taichi said jumping up. T.K. and Kari just stared as their brothers went into the kitchen to prepare the dinner. T.K. rolled his eyes then turned to Kari who looked a little pale to him.

"Kari," he inquired gently, "are you okay?"

Kari snapped her head up and managed to smile at T.K. "I guess so. . . I'm just a bit scared I guess."

"Scared? For yourself?" T.K. asked.

"Well. . .yes, but for Taichi too," Kari replied.

"Taichi can take care of himself, and he has Yama to protect him, so you don't need to worry about him," T.K. said reassuringly. Kari smiled slightly as T.K. continued, "and as for you, you know I would NEVER let anything happen to you Kari."

"What if you can't protect me T.K.?" Kari asked.

"I would gladly give my own life, to know that you would be safe Kari. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I'd die first," T.K. said softly smiling at his long time best friend. Kari's smile grew.

"Thanks T.K."

T.K. smiled then looked around the apartment. "Let's try and clean this place up Kari," he suggested. Kari smiled.

"Good thinking," she replied. Both the younger siblings then cleaned the apartment before settling down to dinner with their brothers.

Dinner that night was uneventful, and after some idle chit chat, and about an hour of T.V., T.K. and Kari retired to T.K.'s room, leaving Taichi and Yamato to put the door back on it's hinges, and repair some of the damage done to different parts of the apartment. After a couple hours, the two friends decided that enough work had been done, and retired to Yamato's room to sleep.

The next morning, T.K. and Kari awoke to hear their siblings talking in the living room. T.K. yawned and looked at the clock realizing it was very early in the morning for either one of the older boys to be awake. T.K. stretched and stood with Kari before walking out into the living room to see what was going on.

As their siblings entered, Yamato and Taichi looked up and smiled. "G'morning!" Taichi chirped. T.K. waved half-heartedly while Kari smiled and chirped a greeting right back.

"What's going on?" T.K. inquired suspiciously. Yamato and Taichi looked at each other in surprise before turning back to T.K.

"Why do you assume anything is going on?" Taichi asked.

"Because, it's too early for you guys to be up on your own," T.K. responded. Taichi and Yamato grinned.

"Actually we were discussing what to do today," Yamato responded.

"But today is a school day, shouldn't you guys be going to school?" Kari asked.

"We thought about that, but seeing as yesterday Taichi was questioned by the police, AND considering last night's events, we both think it's a good idea for Taichi to stay out of places where these creeps will know he's going to be." Yamato explained.

"So. . .we're not going to school today?" T.K. asked excitedly.

"No, you both are still going to go to school today. I want you to act as normal as possible, draw no attention to yourselves, and do NOT tell anyone else about this!" Yamato responded.

"But how are you not going to get detention for ditching Taichi? You remember what Mom said!" Kari exclaimed.

"I think Mom would understand first of all, second of all Kari, we're gonna call ourselves in sick," Taichi responded, "just go to school and learn or something okay?"

Kari laughed and nodded. The two younger ones went back to T.K.'s room to get ready for school. Taichi's smile faded and he turned to Yamato. "Do you think it's a good idea to let Kari and T.K. go to school by themselves?" he asked.

"I think it'll be fine Taichi," Yamato responded, "I think they'll be more interested in me and you than in our siblings. Besides T.K. won't let anything happen to his little girlfriend." Yamato smirked impishly.

Taichi didn't get a chance to respond as Kari and T.K. emerged from T.K.'s room and gathered their things.

"Have fun at school children," Taichi said patting both of them on the head.

"Remember to share your toys and enjoy yourselves," Yamato joked.

"Yama, I haven't enjoyed school since 3rd grade when Kari put paste in my hair." T.K. said.

"Hey! At the time you liked it!" Kari replied laughing and walking out the door.

"I did not!" T.K. called running after her.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did. NOT!"

The rest of the argument was cut off as the door closed leaving Yamato and Taichi to clean the rest of the apartment and decide what they were going to do that day.

After Taichi and Yamato had cleaned and fixed up the rest of the apartment as much as they could, the pair sat down to decide how to spend their day. "We could see a movie," Yamato suggested.

"What one?" Taichi inquired.

"I don't know. . .that one movie with that hot actress is out today," Yamato suggested.

"Isn't that some lame chick flick?"

"Yes it is, but maybe we could pick up some chicks at this 'lame chick flick'."

"Girls are the last things on my mind right now Yama."

". . ."

"What?"

"Er. . .something you want to tell me?"

"What? OH! SHUT UP YAMA!"

Yamato laughed before standing and stretching his arms. "Well, let's go, we'll go into the city anyways and find something to do."

"Okay," Taichi agreed standing up. The pair showered, dressed and then locked the door to the apartment before walking down into the city.

"That movie was REALLY lame," Taichi said with a yawn.

"Oh yeah," Yamato agreed.

"What now?" Taichi asked.

"I don't know. We could go get lunch or-"

"Or what Yama? There's nothing else to do. . ." There was a long pause as there was no response. "Yama?" Taichi turned around to find his friend was nowhere in sight. Nervously, Taichi looked around the street to find it very empty. Silently, Taichi cursed himself for going down this street as it was most times abandoned. "Y. . .Yama?" he called out.

Shaking, Taichi took a step back in the direction they had originated from. "Yama?" he called out again. There was no response at all. Taichi looked from left to right calling out his friends name until his eyes fell down an alleyway. His breath was taken away momentarily as his gaze fell upon his best friend pinned against the wall by Koujouro, a knife at the blonde's throat, and another hand covering the blonde's mouth. Yamato's eyes were wide in fear for Taichi as well as himself. Shibumi stood to the side smiling evilly.

"Hello Taichi," he greeted motioning for Taichi to come down the alleyway. Taichi complied growling low in his throat as his eyes continued to dart to his friend. The pair had a whole conversation with just their eyes. Taichi's eyes first inquired if Yamato was alright to which Yamato answered with a yes. Taichi then reassured Yamato that it would be alright before turning to Shibumi.

"H. . .Hello," Taichi greeted. He would have rather snarled something sarcastic, but restrained himself as he was reminded that these men killed everyday and would probably slit Yamato's throat if he was too saucy.

"Long time no see Taichi," Shibumi continued.

"I would have preferred it to be longer," Taichi muttered.

"Oooo Feisty today!" Koujouro laughed pressing the blade harder against Yamato's throat eliciting a fearful gasp from the older teen.

Taichi swallowed. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Your cooperation," Shibumi said.

"On what?" Taichi asked.

"You saw something you shouldn't have young Taichi, that puts you in a very dangerous situation as we don't want to go to jail, and if you squeal on us, then we will be in jail for a very long time," Shibumi told Taichi.

"So what do you want me to do?" Taichi demanded again, glancing to the side to check on Yamato. When he glanced back, Shibumi was almost pressed against him. Taichi backed against the wall and growled.

"Keep your mouth shut," Shibumi replied, gripping Taichi's arm suddenly, "if you don't, desperate measures will be taken, clear?"

"Crystal," Taichi replied coolly.

"Consider this a warning," Koujouro hissed before striking Yamato in the head with the handle of the knife as Shibumi produced a knife and sliced Taichi's arm.

"YAMA!" Taichi exclaimed as his friend crumpled to the ground.

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID TAICHI!" Shibumi shot back over his shoulder as he ran off.

Taichi gripped his bleeding arm as he slid next to Yamato who was groaning. "Yama?" Taichi inquired touching Yamato's shoulder gently.

"I'm okay," Yamato responded gripping his head, "let's get out of here."

"Okay," Taichi agreed standing and helping Yamato stand as well. Yamato took Taichi's hand to help himself up and jumped and stared down at his hand in horror as he realized what was on his hand.

"TAICHI! Are you okay?!" he exclaimed.

"Hai, let's get out of here," Taichi responded echoing what Yamato had said earlier.

The two walked briskly out of the alleyway and Taichi cried out as he connected with another solid body. Taichi and Yamato both gasped as they looked up into a familiar face in horror.

"Taichi! What are you doing here?"

CLIIIIFFFFIIIIEEEE!!! lol. SOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY about the long ass wait. Computer hates me . and so does my writers block! People did fuel my writer's block and so their un-motivating ((I just made up a word! lol!)) reviews sucked but I finally updated though! And I am trying really hard to continue writing. . . but I have no idea where this story is going. . .whether I want it to be long or shorter and whether or not I want a huuuge plot twist or make it normal. I'm hoping to have a tentative outline done by the end of next week, and that will make updating sooooo much easier! Please also keep in mind, I've been working a lot lately, and I have other stories for other genres ((not on )) that I'm working on as well, so it's quite hard to balance out my time. I promise to try harder, and now I have more time as I quit my job! I apologize sooo much for the long wait. . .you all did SUCH a great job of reviewing too! cry I feel so bad! Thanks to all who reviewed positively. To all of you who unmotivated me, try to be constructive okay?


	8. Leave Me

Taichi and Yamato looked up into the face of Agent Hardesty. The pair had run straight into Agent Hardesty upon coming out of the alleyway, and Agent Hardesty was now watching Taichi and Yamato closely as he waited for their reply. "Well?" he pressed.

"I uh. . . I. . ." Taichi stammered then shook his head to clear it. "Yama and me were just on our way back home," Taichi lied.

Agent Hardesty frowned and looked at his watch. "Well I guess this makes you truant Taichi because it's only noon. You should be in school," Agent Hardesty scolded.

"Well I-," Taichi stammered again.

"Taichi's at home taking care of me today," Yamato lied sounding weak, "I got the flu suddenly and since my father is out of town at the moment, he asked Taichi if he would mind taking care of me for awhile."

Taichi looked at Yamato like he was insane before turning to Agent Hardesty forcing a smile. "Yeah," he agreed.

Agent Hardesty studied Yamato for a moment before nodding at him. "Well he really doesn't look healthy. . .you should get him home. . .I can give you a ride if you want. His eyes don't look focused," Agent Hardesty offered. His eyes then fell on Taichi's arm. "My goodness that's a nasty cut Taichi, where'd you get it?"

Taichi looked alarmed as he looked at his arm. "I scraped it cooking. . .looks like it opened up again. . ." Taichi lied.

"Well my car is just around the corner. . .let's go," Agent Hardesty ordered. Taichi hesitated as he remembered what Shibumi and Koujouro had told him.

"We-we're alright sir, thanks anyways. Our apartment is just a block away," Taichi responded bowing and walking away with Yamato.

"Well. . .alright Taichi. . .I'll talk to you later," Agent Hardesty replied, his eyes narrowing in confusion. He watched the pair walk away together whispering quietly as he continued on his way.

"That was close," Yamato breathed in relief.

"Uh huh," Taichi replied distractedly.

"Taichi?" Yamato asked.

"Hmm?" Taichi responded.

"Are you okay?'

"I. . ." Taichi opened his mouth to continue but couldn't.

"What is it?" Yamato inquired.

Taichi looked away from Yamato and swallowed slowly. "I can't stay with you, and I can't be around you anymore Yama," Taichi whispered.

"WHAT?!" Yamato yelled grabbing Taichi's shoulder whipping the brunette around.

Taichi looked at the ground. "I do not want you hurt anymore Yama, I care about you too much," Taichi whispered brokenly.

"Well I don't want to leave you alone Taichi," Yamato replied simply.

"Don't you understand Yama?" Taichi yelled suddenly, "it's not your decision! It's what you need to do, so deal with it. I will not be around you anymore!"

Yamato's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Taichi and pulled the boy down an alleyway. Yamato proceeded to then shove Taichi up against the wall of the alleyway. "You listen and you listen good Taichi!" Yamato growled. Taichi stared wide eyed as Yamato continued. "I will not leave you alone Taichi. You're in trouble, and you have lunatics after you. If you're alone, you're a more presentable target! I am not going to leave you. I'm gonna stick by your side through the entire thing, because that's what friends do. To ask me to walk away is selfless Taichi, but also selfish. You're asking me to throw away the one friendship that brought me out of my solitary life! I won't do it Taichi, you can't make me! So you'll have to think of something else!"

Yamato then dropped Taichi who slid down the wall into a sitting position. "Please Yama," he whispered miserably covering his face with his hands, "don't make this any harder than it already is! Just leave me! I couldn't stand it if you were hurt because of me. Just leave now and you'll be safe."

"No."

"Please," Taichi whispered. It wasn't a request, more of a plead.

"No."

"DAMMIT YAMA JUST DO IT!" Taichi screamed jumping up, then reeled back as Yamato hit him across the face.

"No," Yamato laughed offering Taichi a hand up from the position he fell into on the ground.

Taichi looked at Yamato as he was pulled to his feet. Yamato smiled then walked out of the alleyway onto the main road, leaving Taichi staring after him in shock. Yamato turned and grinned at Taichi, obviously amused. "Coming?" he asked.

Taichi blinked then sighed and followed Yamato out of the alleyway and back to Yamato's apartment.

When Yamato and Taichi reached the apartment, Yamato immediately walked to the couch and lay down on it, groaning in pain. "Taichi?" he asked.

"Yes?" Taichi responded.

"Will you get me an icepack from the kitchen?" Yamato asked.

"Head hurt?" Taichi asked walking into the kitchen to retrieve the requested ice pack.

"Mmm hmmm," Yamato answered sleepily. Taichi heard this and ran into the other room where Yamato was dozing off on the couch with the ice pack in his hand. Taichi sat next to Yamato and shook him.

"Yamato, you can't sleep, you might have a concussion," Taichi said gently.

"But I'm tired," Yamato whined.

"I don't really care, get your ass up," Taichi responded.

Yamato opened one eye testily. "I can't sleep at all?" he asked.

"Well...I think it's okay if you want to sleep...but I have to wake you up every hour to make sure you haven't died on me," Taichi replied handing Yamato an ice pack.

Yamato remembered then that Taichi's arm was cut open and grabbed it, examining it. "Let's get this dressed before I sleep," Yamato groaned as he got up.

"I can do it," Taichi insisted, but Yamato had already started towards the bathroom. Taichi sighed and followed Yamato to get it dressed up right.

Just as Yamato was finishing Taichi's arm, the pair heard the front door to the apartment open and slam shut. Both Taichi and Yamato tensed as Yamato paused mid wrap and called out, "T.K.? Kari?"

"Yeah!" T.K.'s voice was heard. Taichi and Yamato both sighed in relief as Yamato finished dressing the wound and both went out to greet their siblings.

Yamato laid back on the couch, applying the ice pack to his head as Taichi settled himself at his feet.

"Hi you guys!" Kari greeted as she came around to where they were sitting.

"'lo," both Yamato and Taichi grumbled.

"How was yo-Oh my Gosh what happened?" T.K. asked.

"Slade," Yamato groaned closing his eyes to sleep.

"Again?" Kari gasped.

"Yes," Taichi replied, "he jumped us on the street and threatened me again, cut my arm, hit Yamato in the head and left."

Kari gasped as T.K. paled. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Taichi responded jumping up, "Yama needs sleep, so I will be making you guys dinner. . .what do you want to have?" Taichi inquired walking into the kitchen.

The next morning, Taichi got up, and got dressed for school. He and Yamato had decided that since they weren't safe away from school, they might as well go so they didn't fall behind.

As Taichi came out of the bathroom after he got ready, he walked into the kitchen to find Yamato, Kari, and T.K. all sitting at the breakfast table. T.K. had cooked breakfast with Kari's help this morning and Taichi had to admit that it smelled wonderful. Yamato looked like he felt awful, and decided he probably did since Taichi had woke him up every hour to check on him, and was probably feeling pretty horrible.

"Mornin'," Taichi yawned walking into the kitchen. He sat down and helped himself to the breakfast. Yamato's head was on his arms on the table. He had also spent most of the night being sick in the bathroom from his head. "How ya feelin' Yama?"

Yamato didn't respond, and only lifted one hand into a thumbs up position, before turning it over to show how he felt. Taichi laughed.

"That good huh?"

"Shut it," Yamato grumbled.

Taichi laughed again and drank the rest of his orange juice. "We'd better get going or we're going to be late."

Yamato dragged himself to a standing position before snatching his book bag and stomping out the door. Kari and T.K. giggled and followed after Yamato, leaving Taichi to close the door behind him.

A/N: HOOORRAYYYYYYYYYYY!!! I updated again! i now have my own laptop in my room...without the internet...but it is very handy! Everything should be out sooner now that i have that in my room! It gave me inspiration! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!


End file.
